


Colorful

by DeCappuccino



Category: Splatoon
Genre: 3 sentences tho, Cousin Incest, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Incest, Not my best, Soulmate AU, but i need my hotaao fix, its like, sorta?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-06 21:52:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12826875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeCappuccino/pseuds/DeCappuccino
Summary: She’s always been curious about it. Just what did these colors mean?(AU where you only see black and white until you meet your soulmate)





	Colorful

**Author's Note:**

> HAAAAA I love soulmate AU’s. 
> 
> Bit of a warning: The story is told in short segments, so it might seem choppy.

She was told that the world could only be viewed in black and white. So it was a bit surprising when she realized she could see colors.

Orange and green, purples and yellows; hues of grey, and shades of blue. She’s seen it all.

And at such a young age, too.

When she asked her cousin, the girl had shrugged, that happy-go-lucky grin present as she pulled her away from her inquiries. She said she’d seen it too.

Her grandfather was shocked when she told him.

His wise, old eyes widening as he asked about who she recently came into contact with. Specifically _, making direct skin-to-skin contact._

She came up empty handed and confused. The only other squid she’s ever willingly touched was her cousin, and a few other kids unfortunate enough to be at the orphanage.

She was even more bemused when his eyes lit up in realization, and he looked almost... relieved? Accepting? 

Soon, she made it a habit to ask him what these colors meant, and why it was so special.

In response, he told her stories of his life before the Great Turf War. Happy, and in love. Stories of his valor, and bravery, and-...

She quickly dropped it after she saw sorrow reflect across his features.

She decided to leave it alone for now. Afterall, she still had homework to catch up on.

* * *

Excited, calloused fingers tugged her away abruptly. Golden eyes meeting her own, shining with a big, triumphant grin plastered on her face.

Her cousin held up a cage, her clothes covered in dirt, mud, twigs, and leaves, but proud nonetheless.

The creature caught looked small and scared, but oddly curious. Wings flapping, and keeping itself aloft, her cousin cooed.

She laughed then, dusting off the pencil shavings, and pulled them towards the bathroom to wash up. Water splashing and flying across the tub as they giggled and reveled at the sight.

They later spent the rest of day guessing colors and making up names.

_“Turquoise? Lavender? Maybe maroon!”_

Her cousin ended up sticking with pink as her absolute favorite, and she chose pale green to match.

Complimentary colors, their grandfather had pointed out later. (She caught her cousin grinning as if she knew all along.)

* * *

Fourteen was the age when she finally figured it out.

It was the time where she was finally old enough to play turf war with the other kids.

She did exceptionally well, rising among the ranks as a high-class player, her cousin placed beside her, and rightfully-so. (Afterall, it was easy when you were personally taught by the captain of the old SquidBeak Splatoon.)

However, she dismissed the idea once she knew. She had too many things to deal with at the moment, with what idol duties consumed her leisure time, as well as keeping her home safe from Octarian invasion.

Her cousin seemed content to leave it be as well.

Or at least, she thought so.

She briefly entertained the thought of being platonic partners.

She was her _cousin_ , they couldn’t be soulmates, could they?

Everyone made mistakes, so, perhaps mother-nature did too.

* * *

Despite her initial thoughts, they grew closer.

Soft touches, and lingering looks.

They never felt more at home than with each other.

(The thought of mother-nature being wrong was slowly crumbling.)

* * *

It was almost hilarious how aghast their manager looked when they shared the news.

Regardless, he insisted they didn’t leak out that bit of info about themselves. Something about ‘ _staying attractive to the general audience._ ’

Her cousin looked absolutely _livid_ at the thought, face uncharacteristically scrunched up in a frown.

It was very _cute_ , she mused.

(Later when their manager wasn’t looking, she laced their fingers together and softly squeezed. Her cousin looked at her gratefully.)

* * *

Early rising wasn’t something she had down, and was very well aware of it. That was her supposed soulmate’s job, afterall.

But that usually left her with braving the train ride alone.

She was staring at her feet, blinking away the wisps of sleep that still clung to her eyelids when the room suddenly darkened.

At first, she thought they were passing an underpass, but looked up and found her world flickering.

The color was disappearing.

_Her color was disappearing._

She shot up, eyes searching for a window. The grey shadows were bleeding into the once, bright blue cheery sky; like ink bleeding into water.

She fumbled with her ink tank, adrenaline pumping through her veins.

When the train pulled to a close, she darted out faster than her charger could ever shoot.

She had to practically force herself through the grate, not caring who saw. Her flickering vision desperately seeking out that obnoxious pink beanie.

She followed the ink trail. The bright value’s darkening at a sickening pace.

.

 

.

 

.

She found her body by the edge.

Dark ink pooled around her. Her breathing ragged as she held onto the last bits of life, eyes shut closed.

For a brief moment, everything went grey, and her heart dropped.

“You idiot,” she hissed through her mask.

Her fingers and clothes were covered in her soulmate’s sticky blood when she finally made it back to the cabin.

* * *

That night, sleep eluded her.

The color remained long after her treatment, but she couldn’t help but fear it would begin to disappear as the night progressed.

Fingers intertwined, she studied her partners face carefully. Catching intricate details no other had the pleasure of viewing before.

She never thought she’d be so happy to see her chest rise and fall. _Inhale. Exhale_.

The only feeling she held was pure relief, tears finally slipping down her cheeks in waves.

Her body convulsed with sobs, fingers buried deep within the covers, holding in her cries.

It was only when she was out of tears, did she fall asleep to her heartbeat.

* * *

Her eyes flickered awake the next morning, the fear of not being greeted with the usual bright pink color of the poster that hung above the bed weighed her mind.

The lack of colors yesterday left her so tired. So drained and empty. Was this how grandpa felt?

That fear went by unanswered however, and she was greeted by the steady stream of sunlight.

She looked over, and found her partner already awake and searching her in concern, fingers running down the dry tracts left on her cheeks by her previous weeping.

Her soulmate barely let out a sound before she suddenly moved, pressing her against the bed, soft lips anxiously seeking out hers.

A squeak, then a tentative hand snaked through her tentacles, tugging and pulling her closer.

God, how long had they been waiting for this?

* * *

She was gentle. (Of course she was.)

She reveled in the sounds and the feeling as her fingers strided against her skin.

Shy touches, and awkward laughs. Hands buried in hair, _tugging_ , and _panting_ and _writhing_ and— finally, mirthful giggles.

She felt complete.

* * *

.

  
.

  
.

 

“What would I do without you?” She finally mumbled against her neck. Callie rumbled a soft laugh in response, her wound ached and her body sore, but at that moment, she couldn’t care less. “Being a bit cheesy there, Marie. Isn’t that my job?” She teased.

The dancer quirked an eyebrow, when Callie looked at her with a sheepish grin. “...But don’t stop, it’s cute.”

Marie’s nose crinkled up cutely, before she chuckled. She tugged Callie closer and pulled the sheets over them again.

Even under the blanket, nothing else seemed more colorful.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear i’ll write something longer next time ;-;


End file.
